Dumbledore's diary
by Belval
Summary: Et voici le journal intime du célébre Albus Dumbledore ! Venez y découvrir ce qu'a été sa vie et ses pensées les plus intimes durant la scolarité d'Harry, venez y redécouvrir les 5 premiers tomes de la saga Poterrienne sous un nouvel angle !
1. Prologue : Octobre 1981

**Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic : le journal intime de Dumbledore ! Voici le prologue, vous reconnaitrez assez rapidement les évènements évoqués, ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche, le premier chapitre commencera un peu avant l'arrivée d'Harry à Poudlard. Le but c'est de vous offrir le point de vue d'Albus sur les 5 premiers tomes !**

**Bien sûr, vous vous en doutez, rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient, mais est bel et bien la propriété de JK Rowling.**

**Au fait, un autre projet complétement fou m'est venu pour lequel je vais avoir besoin d'aide, mais je vous en reparlerai plus tard !**

Sur ce, bonne lecture de ce prologue, et surtout REVIEWEZ !

**

* * *

**

**Dumbledore's Diary**

**11 août 1981**

Une lueur d'espoir, oui, c'est une lueur d'espoir qui vient de nous être envoyée. Par ces temps si sombres et tellement désespérés, toute bonne nouvelle est comme un phare dans l'obscurité. Et il faut avouer que, plus que jamais, nous en avons bien besoin. Certains ont beau me considérer comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, tout comme eux, l'espérance me quitte peu à peu et l'âge se fait de plus en plus cruellement sentir. Parfois je me surprends moi-même à désespérerà vouloir abandonner. Bien lourd est mon fardeau pour de si vieilles épaules.

L'influence de Tom ne cesse de s'étendre et ses idées se répandent de plus en plus pernicieusement et malgré toutes les espérances que la population sorcière a en moi, je sais.

Je sais que je ne suis plus de taille à vaincre Voldemort, je sais que je ne saurais le vaincre, je sais que je ne pourrais le vaincre, ainsi est-ce écrit. Voici plus d'une année que je porte ce lourd fardeau : je ne suis et ne serait pas celui qui vaincra le seigneur des ténèbres, telle est ma honte. Combien de temps pourrais-je maintenir l'illusion sur l'utilité de notre combat, je ne le sais ?

Combien de temps pourrons-nous encore tenir, je ne le sais, mais il me faut me résoudre à l'admettre : la fin est proche, je le sens. La résistance a beau s'organiser autour de l'Ordre, les partisans de Tom sont de plus en plus nombreux chaque jour et notre monde sombre incontestablement un peu plus dans l'obscurité à chaque minute qui passe.

Il existe des ombres plus grandes encore que celles contre lesquelles nous luttons, ce sont les ténèbres qui envahissent les cœurs qui se sont égarés hors de leur chemin. La lutte que nous conduisons n'est pas seulement contre une armée ou des préceptes, elle est contre le chaos, la souffrance, la dégénérescence et le désespoir car plus grande que la décrépitude du corps est la mort de l'âme, la disparition de l'espérance et la fin du songe.

Alors que l'espoir est une denrée de plus en plus rare ; devant cette menace si pernicieuse, il ne nous est autorisé de faiblir.

Tout ces regards qui se tournent vers Poudlard, vers moi. Tous ces gens attendant que je vole une nouvelle fois au secours du monde sorcier, tous ces gens qui placent en moi leurs espoirs, tous ces gens à qui je mens sans vergogne en les laissant espérer. Mais que puis-je faire d'autre ? Leur dire que leur destin est entre les mains d'un nourrisson d'un an ? Ils ne me croiraient pas, je ne suis moi même point sûr de me croire. A près tout, cet enfant survivra-t-il seulement à cette année ?

Cher journal, j'ai honte de le dire mais oui, j'ai eu peur. Peur que cette fois-ci, le monde n'aille vraiment à sa perte sans que rien ni personne ne puisse l'en empêcher. Puisse Merlin nous venir en aide : l'obscurité allait l'emporter et nous tous aurions été balayés par son avènement. Oui, même moi, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledoreétait sur le point de succomber à ce désespoir

Et pourtant aujourd'hui, une lueur d'espoir nous a été envoyé : Molly Weasley vient de mettre au monde son septième enfant : la petite Ginevra. Ce brave Arthur est fier comme tout, il l'a fini par l'avoir son équipe de Quidditch. Cette nouvelle vie qui vient de s'éveiller est peutêtre un heureux présage. Ce cher Firenze semblait particulièrement émoustillé par l'annonce de cette naissance. Peutêtre tout espoir n'est-il pas encore mort.

Oui, une telle nouvelle est de nature à ramener l'espoir et tant que l'espoir vivra, Poudlard restera le dernier bastion de la liberté. Même si ce n'est que pour quelques heures, quelques jours ou quelque mois, nous tiendrons. Telle est ma promesse.

Le futur est là, tout autour de nous, invisible, intangible, et pourtant toujours en ouvrage. Telles des chenilles qui deviennent des papillons, les instants de transitions se languissent de devenir des moments de révélations. Telle est sa promesse. Nul ne sait la forme qu'il prendra ni ne sait où il nous conduira. Cependant, ce dont nous pouvons être sûrs, c'est qu'il naît toujours dans la souffrance, dans l'épreuve, dans la douleur.

**Mardi 31 Octobre 1981 (1)**

En ce jour, les anges pleurent et les hommes rient.

Tom Elvis Jedusor n'est plus. Lord Voldemort, celui qui a fait régner pendant plus de dix ans la terreur, a disparu. Dix ans qui viennent de prendre fin, une nouvelle ère s'ouvre. C'est ce que pense tout ces pauvres innocents. Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de douter. Oui Voldemort s'est volatilisé mais est-il vraiment mort, je ne peux y croire, et ses mangemorts ne s'en sont pas allés. Encore de sombres jours nous attendent. Et les hommes rient. La joie est revenue dans la communauté sorcière, les hiboux voyageaient par milliers dans le ciel britannique en plein jour, et cher Dedalus Diggle a bien été incapable de maîtriser sa joie : il a offert aux pauvres moldus du Kent, du Yorkshire et de la côte Est de l'Ecosse une véritable pluie d'étoiles filantes. Et les hommes rient.

Ce jour devrait être si heureux et pourtant, tellement de tristesse s'est abattu sur nous. Voldemort n'est plus, mais le prix à payer fut lourd. Deux de nos plus brillants éléments, deux de nos plus braves combattants de la liberté ont donné leur vie pour nous offrir cette victoire. Et les anges pleurent Lily et James Potter, tombés à Godric's Hollow.

Voldemort en personne s'est rendu chez eux cette nuit, Merlin sait comment il a appris où ils se cachaient. La prophétie, il devait connaître car c'est bien pour le jeune Harry qu'il était venu. Oui, venu pour le tuer. James et Lily ont donné leur vie pour sauver leur enfant, un tel sacrifice les honore et ne peut être qu'admirer par tous. Et les anges pleurent. Seul face à Voldemort, je ne sais encore comment ce bébé a pu survivre ni comment il a pu réduire à néant le sorcier, mais je sais que cette nuit a changé à jamais sa vie.

Son exploit fait de lui le nouveau héros du monde sorcier, si jeune et déjà sa vie ne pourra plus être normale. Sans parents pour le protéger, que deviendra-t-il ? Dois-je laisser le ministre s'accaparer le malheur de cet enfant ? Dois-je le laisser à la garde de son parrain ? Est-il bon pour lui de grandir dans le monde de la magie, je n'en suis pas sûr. Le choix est délicat mais pour son bien, je pense qu'il nous faut l'éloigner. Oui. C'est le meilleur choix. Cher journal, il est temps pour moi de rejoindre Hagrid, je reprendrai mon récit plus tard.

_Plus tard cette soirée_

Ai-je fait le bon choix ? Je ne le sais, seul l'avenir nous le dira. Il m'a fallu confié Harry à son oncle et sa tante. Comme Minerva je ne suis pas certain que ces moldus soient le meilleur environnement pour Harry, mais il vaut mieux pour lui grandir hors du monde sorcier pour l'instantà l'abri de sa célébrité il pourra avoir une enfance normale. Et ne sachant ce qui est réellement arrivé à Voldemort, il vaut mieux que l'enfant soit sous la protection du pacte magique qu'a conclu Lily. Plus tard, il sera temps pour lui de rejoindre son monde, mais en attendant ce jour, je ne peux que prier pour que sa vie soit heureuse et prospère.

Pauvre Hagrid, c'est à lui que j'ai confié la délicate mission de récupérer l'enfant dans les décombres de Godric's Hollow. Minerva est trop sévère avec lui, il y a peu de chances pour qu'il soit réellement celui qui est ouvert la chambre des secrets, je le sait maintenant. Hagrid malgré ses origines est surtout un être aimant et innocent. De ses origines, il n'a pas hérité qu'une grande taille, mais avant toutes choses un cœur immense.

Le déchirement qui était le sien lorsque il m'a confié l'enfant était tel que même McGonagall était émue, elle le cache bien, mais je connaît bien ma chère Minerva. Et les anges pleurent. Par Merlin, puis-je avoir fait le bon choix !

Je me souviens ce soir des mots d'Alfred Tennyson, ce jeune poète moldu rencontré à la sortie de Poudlard :

_« Venez mes amis  
Il n'est pas trop tard pour partir en quête  
D'un monde nouveau  
Car j'ai toujours le propos  
De voguer au-delà du soleil couchant  
Et si nous avons perdu cette force  
Qui autrefois remuait la terre et le ciel,  
Ce que nous sommes, nous le sommes,  
Des coeurs héroïques et d'une même trempe  
Affaiblis par le temps et le destin,  
Mais forts par la volonté  
De chercher, lutter, trouver, et ne rien céder. »_

Oui, ce soir est pour nous un nouveau départ, et il n'est pas trop tard pour partir en quête d'un monde meilleur. Nous le devons à ceux qui sont tombés pour vaincre l'obscurité et lever le voile de la haine. Tel est l'héritage que nous devons laisser aux prochaines générations.

**Mercredi 1er Novembre 1981**

Est-ce possible ? L'horreur ne finira-t-elle donc jamais ? Alors que nous pensions les jours sombres derrière nous, voilà que le malheur frappe encore. Un deuxième maraudeur vient de nous quitter. Peter Pettigrow, l'un des trois amis de James Potter est mort aujourd'hui alors qu'il voulait venger la mort de son camarade.

Le malheur est encore plus grand car l'assassin de Peter est également le traître qui a vendu les Potter à Voldemort et surtout le troisième des quatre maraudeurs : Sirius Black. Black qui était comme un frère pour James. Dire qu'avec Remus Lupin, Poudlard n'avait rarement connu groupe aussi soudé, aussi uni. Le mal s'insinue vraiment partout. Délicate est la nature humaineà croire que l'homme n'est condamné qu'à faire le mal.

Oui, plus que jamais, nous nous devons de bâtir un monde meilleur pour les générations à venir. Tel est notre devoir, telle est ma charge. Du chaos naîtra un nouveau monde. La flamme de la vérité illuminera le monde à nouveau pour éclairer des temps futurs.

Nous sommes à un tournant important dans notre existence. Une conjonction d'événements incroyables vient de se produire et nul ne peut prédire ce que seront les années à venir. Je prie Merlin qu'elles soient douces pour le jeune Harry, son destin n'est pas simple.

* * *

_(1)Nous savons tous que Voldemort a été vaincu le 31 Octobre 1981, que JK Rowling situe comme étant un mardi, or après vérification, le 31 Octobre 1981 était un Samedi !_

_Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez par pitié !_


	2. Du 23 au 31 Juillet 1991

**Titre : Dumbledore's Diary**

**Résumé : les pensées de Dumbledore durant les années de scolarité d'Harry !**

**Disclaimer : HP appartient à JK Rowling.**

**Note : désolé du délai de parution entre 2 chapitres, mais très dur moi de Mars où l'emploi du temps était très très occupé ! C'est fini maintenant donc je vais republier de façon bien plus régulière.**

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

Tout d'abord, je suis très heureux du nombre de reviews pour le prologue ! je crois que ça doit être mon record pour un seul chapitre !

**6eireann : **Faire douter Dumbledore ? absolument ! Le but est bien de le rendre plus humain et de découvrir ses secrets !

**Zabou : **Merci beaucoup de tout ces compliments ! J'espère rester encore dans l'originalité et en accord avec la personnalité de Dumby, quant à la suite : la voilà !

**Alixe **: Hé ! Merci à toi d'être venue lire ce petit chapitre ! c'est vrai que c'est un projet ambitieux, je vais essayer de combler les vides à partir des éléments que nous avons et tâcher de rester cohérent avec la trame d'origine. Même si je vais très certainement rajouter de nouveaux éléments pour densifier l'intrigue et ne pas la centrer uniquement que sur la relation harry-dumbledore.

**Andromède : **Déprimant ? Oh ! Bon faut avouer aussi que les évènements auxquels je faisais référence n'étaient pas très joyeux ! Pour ce que Dumby verra dans le miroir de Risèd, comme promis un indice dans ce chapitre, à vous de le trouver ! Comment je vais mener ça ? Ben honnêtement, comme ça acceptera de se laisser mener. Alors mon rhume et mon mal au crâne c'est à toi que je le dois ? je viens juste de m'en rendre compte ! Pour le traître, lis donc ce chapitre ! Bises Chou !

**Colibri Noir : **Je sais que ça fait bizarre, c'était fait exprès. Mais il faut avouer qu'il était encore sous le choc, regardes donc ce chapitre et tu en sauras plus ! Merci d'être passé !

**Yza : **La suite est en cours d'écriture ! C'est vrai qu'on comprend pas toujours ses raisonnements, et je suis pas sûr d'arriver à tous les expliciter mais on va tenter ! Merci !

**Albus : **Merci beaucoup ! Mais le journal ne tournera pas qu'autour de la relation harry-albus, même si ça tiendra une grosse place. Mon rythme ? A partir de maintenant : 1 fois par semaine !

**Le Gouyou sauvage : **trop larmoyant ? c'est les évènements qui le font ainsi, il va changer par la suite promis !

**Chrys : **Des menaces concernant mon identité secréte ? Oooooh ! Hé bien, je vais te devancer et révèler en exclusivité ce que tu menaces de raconter comme ça tu pourras plus me menacer ! Mon vrai nom c'est Bruce Wayne et j'habite le Manoir Wayne à Gotham City ! Personne ne veut me croire ? C'est bien dommage ! Je porte superbement le costume de chauve-souris pourtant ! En fait, en y réfléchissant, tu ne connais pas ma nouvelle adresse, donc tu peux plus faire de menaces ! hé hé ! Bon, allez uniquement parce que je suis bon prince, voici la suite !

**Féé Fleau : **Merci ma chère fée ! Comment vas-tu ? J'ai eu le bonheur de découvrir tout à l'heure 4 reviews pour les technomages, ça m'a fait bien plaisir ! La suite des technomages devrait arriver demain, samedi au plus tard ! Et le prochain chapitre sera une sorte de transition entre la parenthèse amusante chez Dumbledore et le côté beaucoup plus sérieux des 2 technomages. On va revenir peu à peu à l'idée d'origine avec une fiction plus sombre que les chapitres 2,3 et 4. Je suis bien revenue des mes expéditions au fin fond du Cantal qui ont plutôt été fructueuses puisque notre projet devrait nous valoir 17 ou 18 et comme dans le pôle en question, y'a que 2 notes, c'est une très très bonne nouvelle ! Par contre, finies nos expéditions communes chez nos amis de la SNCF qui ont de l'argent pour faire « germer des idées » mais pas pour faire arriver leur train à l'heure. Début du stage donc je ne remonte plus sur Clermont avant Septembre ! Pour LE projet, je t'emaile les détails rapidement ! j'espère que ton PC se porte mieux, celui de ma sœur est une vraie catastrophe, il est infecté de virus malgré Norton si ça peut te rassurer ! Bises chère fée !

**Isabelle4ever : **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre saura satisfaire ton impatience !

**Axoo : **Ben merci beaucoup, je doute que ça soit la meilleure histoire que j'ai lue (quand on voit les histoires d'Alixe, d'Andromède ou de Miss teigne, sans oublié le très agréable Menés à la baguette de Fée Fléau , je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver bien mieux !) ou écrite (de ce point de vue là, je trouve que les enfants de la force sont bien mieux écrits mais bon !). Mais ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre ! La suite est ici et j'espère qu'elle saura répondre à tes attentes !

**Phoque : **Si c'est pas trop mal, c'est déjà ça ;) Beaucoup de réflexions sur des sujets qu'on connaît déjà à fond ? C'est vrai que les évènements supports des pensées de Dumbledore sont connus, mais je ne crois pas qu'on sache réellement ce que lui en a pensé, c'est en tout cas ce qu'on m'a dit dans l'ensemble, mais je vais introduire de la nouveauté ça s'est certain.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Du 23 au 31 Juillet 1991**

**Lundi 23 Juillet 1991**

Cher journal, le moment que j'appréhendais tant vient d'arriver. Le choixpeau vient en effet de me livrer la liste de nouveaux étudiants de cette année. Chaque année le rituel est immuable, ce bon vieux Gaspard me récite le nom de chaque enfant sorcier fêtant durant l'année son onzième anniversaire. C'est ainsi que depuis près de mille ans, nous autres pauvre de Directeurs de Poudlard, apprenons qui nous aurons à la rentrée. Et cette année n'a pas fait exception. Bien que cette liste-ci soit particulière.

Je savais que cela allait arriver. Je savais que cela allait être cette année. Pourtant je n'ai pu m'empêcher de ressentir une intense émotion en lisant la liste. Il y est. Son nom est sur la liste. Oui, c'est bien cette année que le jeune Harry Potter entrera à Poudlard.

Tant de souvenirs me reviennent en voyant son nom sur le grimoire : les premiers pas de James et Lilly dans ces même murs une éternité auparavant, leurs interminables disputes durant six longues années où tous n'attendaient qu'une chose : leur déclaration qui se fit attendre. Je me souviens des efforts de James pour séduire la calme Lily, et celle-ci qui ne pouvait de s'empêcher de l'envoyer paître. Cela nous faisait bien sourire à l'époque. Le souvenir de leur mariage et de la naissance d'Harry reste également gravé dans ma mémoire ou devrais-je dire dans ma pensine. D'autres bien moins joyeux y sont aussi : les attaques incessantes des mangemorts cette année là, l'annonce de la mort de James et Lily, la soi-disant trahison de Sirius Black, leur enterrement, et cette nuit d'Halloween, cette nuit où j'ai dû prendre cette terrible décision.

Ai-je confié à quelqu'un la profonde tristesse que m'avais causé, et que me cause toujours, la mort de mes enfants ? Je ne le sais. Toujours est-il que voici vingt ans que je suis directeur de cette école et que Minnie m'a remplacé comme professeur de métamorphose, et je ne sais combien de générations j'ai vu défilé entre ces murs, combien de vies j'ai côtoyé, de destins flamboyants. Le compte, depuis bien longtemps, je l'ai perdu. Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux je n'ai oublié. Pour chaque vie perdue, j'ai pleuré, chacun des ces étudiants je les considère comme mes enfants, enfin sauf exception. Mais James et Lily avaient une place à part dans mon cœur, peut-être parce que j'ai été plus proche d'eux que d'aucun autre étudiant, peut-être parce que je considérai Lily comme la fille qui m'a été refusé d'avoir, peut-être parce que plus que quiconque ils s'étaient investis à mes côtés dans l'Ordre. Toujours est-il que leur mort m'a profondément bouleversé. Pas un jour ne se passe sans que je ne pense à eux, sans que je regrette de ne pas avoir pu mieux les protéger. Je suis aussi coupable que Black ou Voldemort de leur mort. Même si je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Sirius ait pu trahir son frère. Si la communauté sorcière à une dette immense envers Harry et la famille Potter, elle n'est rien comparé à celle que moi j'ai contracté auprès de cet enfant.

Combien de fois je me suis demandé si, le bon choix, j'avais fait ? Combien de fois me suis-je demandé si Harry n'aurait pas été mieux avec les Weasley par exemple ? Ai-je eu raison, ai-je eu tort ? Bientôt la réponse me sera livrée.

J'ai croisé Minerva tout à l'heure, elle était aussi émue que moi lorsque elle m'a porté la lettre qu'elle avait rédigée pour le jeune Harry. Je sais que tout comme moi elle souffre de l'absence de ses parents, Lily était plus qu'une élève pour elle. Je me souviens de ce conseil de classe où elle m'avait confiée qu'elle espérait sincèrement qu'un jour la jeune Evans lui succède à son poste. Elle était fière d'elle comme elle aurait été de Mélinda, heureusement d'ailleurs que Lily fut là lorsque cette tragédie survint. Je ne sais si sans elle Minerva aurait pu faire face et continuer. Nous devons beaucoup à James et Lily Potter et nous ne sommes pas les seuls.

Bientôt Harry découvrira à son tour Poudlard. Je ne sais ce que ces années nous réserverons, mais s'il a hérité de ses parents, nul doute que les prochaines années seront mouvementées. Rusard m'a confié penser sérieusement à la retraite si le sang des maraudeurs n'était pas le seul à couler dans les veines d'Harry. Et Rogue me fait penser à un vautour. Il se réjouit déjà de fondre sur l'héritier de son meilleur ennemi.

En tout cas, cette année risque d'être des plus passionnantes et des plus explosives : parmi les premières années figurent également le Fils de Lucius Malefoy : Drago. Mon instinct me dit que la lutte entre les maisons risque d'être cette année des plus âpres. Filius est prêt à parier que le fils Malefoy sera envoyé à Serpentard. Certains ont beau me penser fou, je ne le suis pas assez pour parier contre l'évidence même ! Je parlais d'exception, si Drago ressemble à son père, alors il sera une exception de plus mais si Narcissa a pu déteindre un peu sur lui, peut-être aura-t-il de la chance ? Pauvre Narcissa, voilà un destin que je n'envie pas. Il en faut du courage à cette femme pour endurer ce qu'elle endure.

Le sixième Weasley fera aussi son entrée cette année ! J'ai toujours eu un faible pour cette famille tellement attachante. La lignée n'a rien à envier aux autres grandes lignées de sang purs et pourtant, eux ont décidé de faire fi de cette idéologie d'une prétendue supériorité de la pureté du sang. Quand on sait ce qu'était leur chef, quelle ironie ! Je suis intimement persuadé que nuls de ses partisans ne l'a jamais su : Voldemort le grand Voldemort un sang de bourbe ? Sacrebleu, voilà peut-être l'un des secrets les mieux gardés que j'ai vu ! Et voilà que je divague ! Revenons donc à nos hiboux ! Comment se nomme le sixième Weasley déjà ? Donald, non…attendez voir…Ronald, oui c'est ça, il s'appelle Ronald. Par Merlin, faîtes qu'il ne soit pas comme les jumeaux ! Par Merlin, pitié pour nous, nous n'y survivrions pas. Mais n'en faîtes pas non plus un Percy, ce jeune homme me fait peur parfois : trop sérieux, trop à cheval sur le règlement, trop ambitieux. Il me rappelle Tom parfois. Je l'ai à l'œil.

Neville Longdubat aussi est sur cette liste. En voici un autre qui n'a pas eu une vie facile. Sa famille aussi a payé un lourd tribut à la lutte contre le mal. Cela ne cessera donc t-il jamais ? Les braves doivent-ils toujours payés pour les atrocités commises par les déments tels que les Lestranges ? Pauvre enfant, je le plains tellement ! Mais d'un autre côté, il a évité bien pire destin.

Particulière sera cette année, de cela il n'est permis de douter ! Enfin, cette fois encore les hiboux de l'école auront du travail ! Beaucoup nous leur demandons, heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas syndiqués, sinon le budget de Poudlard ne suffirait pas à tout couvrir !

**Mardi 24 Juillet 1991 **

Ai encore reçu un hibou de Fudge. C'est le 11ème cette semaine. Et dire qu'il fut jadis élève ici même à Poudlard, cela me désespère parfois de voir ce qui sort d'ici. Si seulement Dippet m'avait écouté, nous l'aurions fait redoubler au moins une fois sa septième année, mais non, Monsieur est fils de, alors forcément ! Enfin ce qui me rassure c'est que la décision relevait intégralement de la compétence de Dippet. Au moins, je ne suis pas responsable de cette catastrophe là !

Enfin, d'une certaine manière, je l'ai cherché. Si je n'avais pas de nouveau refusé le poste après la retraite de Millicent Bagnold , je ne me retrouverais pas aujourd'hui à devoir donner des conseils à un presque parfait cornichon ! Mais cela aurait voulu dire quitter mon cher Poudlard et à cela, je ne peux m'y résoudre. Quitter Poudlard, c'est quitter mon foyer, c'est trahir la mémoire de Deanna, et Merlin le sait, il en est hors de question.

Ah oui ! J'ai reçu une invitation de mon bon ami Nicolas. Lui et Perrine m'invitent à les rejoindre comme chaque année dans leur petite maison de campagne aux Bermudes. Je crois que je vais accepter cette année. L'an dernier la réunion du Wizenmagot m'avait empêché de prendre des vacances en été mais cette fois-ci, j'ai tout prévu. La conférence aura lieu le 5 Décembre, ainsi je pourrais prendre toutes mes vacances.

Tiens donc, saperlipopette, je viens de me rendre compte cher journal qu'à force de blablater dans tout les sens, j'en ai oublié de te confier le motif de la lettre de Cornichon Fudge, euh de Cornélius Fudge. Les fonds de chaudron ! Il m'écrit à propos des fonds de chaudron ! Il veut absolument légiférer sur les fonds de chaudron ! C'est Sévérus qui va être heureux ! Mais enfin, y'a quand même plus important que légiférer sur les chaudrons : les loups-garoux, les elfes, les relations avec les gobelins, avec les géants, tout ça est quand même bien plus important que des fonds de chaudrons. Mais non, il préfère brasser du vent que de s'intéresser à des sujets plus sérieux. C'est bien un politicien tiens !

_Plus tard ce soir là_

On commence à recevoir les premières réponses des futurs premières années, mais Harry n'a toujours pas ouvert son enveloppe. A-t-il reçu sa lettre ? Dans le doute, nous allons lui renvoyer la lettre.

**Mercredi 25 juillet 1991**

Les Canons de Chudley ont encore perdu ! Mais c'est pas possible, comment puis-je encore supporter cette équipe ? Dire que leur dernière victoire remonte à près de 100 ans. Et encore ai-je besoin de préciser qu'à l'époque j'étais leur entraîneur ? Dommage qu'il ne reste plus personne pour s'en souvenir, je crois qu'arriver à faire gagner les canons de Chudley est au moins un aussi grand exploit que vaincre Grindewald.

Humpf ! Je devrais réellement penser à supporter une autre équipe, au moins, je n'aurais pas à subir les moqueries de Sévérus une année de plus. Pour la peine, il ne sera pas cette année non plus professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Enfin, dire que cela serait la seule raison de mon refus serait mentir. S'il refuse de l'admettre, Il n'en reste pas moins le meilleur professeur de potions qu'on puisse trouver sur le marché. Il a réellement un don pour les potions, cela fait des décennies qu'un tel génie des potions n'a pas opéré en Grande-Bretagne. Il devrait en être fier, mais non. Dommage qu'il n'arrive pas à se rendre compte de sa propre valeur. Il pense toujours devoir en faire plus pour se faire pardonner, pour effacer cette réputation de mangemorts qui lui colle à la peau. Si seulement ils savaient la vérité. Mais il n'est point temps pour cela. Pas encore.

_En soirée_

Toujours pas de réponse de Harry. Arabella m'a informé que l'oncle d'Harry avait un comportement des plus bizarres. Il semble intercepter le courrier destiné à Harry. J'ai envoyé encore plus de hiboux. J'espère que cela suffira.

**Jeudi 26 Juillet 1991**

Il paraît que le 4 Privet Drive est envahi par les hiboux. Bella s'est plainte qu'ils effrayaient ces chats. Il faut dire que depuis la mort de son mari, elle n'a plus que ces braves bêtes comme compagnie. Mais depuis 10 ans, elle n'a jamais failli à sa mission, et pourtant je sais combien cela la gêne de devoir passer pour une vieille folle acariâtre. C'est grâce à elle que me parvienne les quelques nouvelles de Harry que j'ai. Et celles-ci sont parfois des plus dérangeantes. Toujours est-il que je n'aurais pu trouver meilleur gardien du secret pour Harry. Si depuis 10 ans nul dans le monde magique n'a retrouvé la trace de Harry, c'est bien grâce à elle. Nous ne sommes que 4 à avoir su où se trouvait Harry pendant tout ce temps, et j'ai confiance en chacun d'entre eux.

J'ai croisé Amélia Bones au Ministère tout à l'heure. Sa petite nièce Susan fait aussi partie de la nouvelle promotion. En voilà une autre qui peut s'enorgueillir d'avoir une famille qui n'a jamais flirté avec Voldemort même si elle fait partie des plus anciennes familles de sorciers. Beaucoup de ses membres sont morts lors de la première guerre, et le frère d'Amélia lui-même faisait parti de l'ordre. Je lui ai promis de bien prendre soin de sa petite nièce. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour elle. Envers elle comme beaucoup d'autres, la communauté a une sacrée dette à s'acquitter.

**Vendredi 27 Juillet 1991**

Je n'avais pas prêté attention aux dernières enveloppes envoyées à Harry mais l'adresse a sensiblement changé. Il ne loge plus dans le placard sous l'escalier mais dans la plus petite chambre. Si seulement je n'avais pas les mains liés par l'enchantement de Lily, depuis longtemps je serai intervenu pour remettre un peu d'ordre. Mais sa protection est malheureusement plus importante que son bonheur immédiat. Je sais qu'il m'en voudra, comme Minerva m'en veut, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Au fond de moi, je le sais parfaitement. Voldemort n'a pas entièrement disparu. Et à ce titre, je dois assurer la protection d'Harry quitte à sacrifier son bonheur. Faites seulement que ce choix ait été le bon.

12 lettres. Nous lui avons envoyé cette fois-ci 12 lettres d'un coup. Espérons que cela suffira sinon, il faudra penser à passer aux choses sérieuses très rapidement : Lundi dernier délai ! Le 31 juillet est la dernière limite pour les inscriptions, il va donc falloir sortir les grands moyens. Le week-end arrive enfin, et le tournoi de Bowling de Blackpool avec lui. Balthazar et moi avons de sérieuses chances de victoires cette fois-ci. Et si on arrive à emporter cette manche du championnat de Grande-Bretagne de Bowling, nous revenons dans la course au titre.

Le seul regret qui naît de mon grand âge est celui de pouvoir faire moins de sport qu'avant. Autrefois, quand j'étais bien plus jeune, j'étais un sportif accompli. Et le Quidditch n'avait pour moi aucun secret. 6 années de suite j'ai remporté la coupe avec Gryffondor, et c'est l'une de mes plus grandes fiertés. Mais je n'étais pas assez bon en tant que joueur professionnel alors il m'a fallu trouver un autre moyen de rester proche de ma passion : c'est ainsi que j'en suis venu à entraîner pendant quelques années. C'était une époque insouciante où tout était possible. Il faut dire que comme me le rappelait Griselda il y a peu de temps, j'étais un jeune homme particulièrement turbulent et actif, bien loin du professeur que je suis devenu. Le monde me semblait alors une terre de découverte pleine de promesse. Et j'avais plus l'âme d'un aventurier que celle d'un sage. Le temps a fait son œuvre. Mais l'âge est moins une question d'état civil que d'état d'esprit. Et je ne compte pas disparaître tout de suite. Mon temps n'est pas encore révolu. Malheureusement quelque part.

Toujours est-il qu'il faut qu'on ramène la coupe à la maison ! Je n'aime vraiment pas perdre !

**Samedi 28 Juillet**

Quelle belle idée ! Si Dursley bloque les lettres qui passe par la boîte aux lettres, il faut trouver une autre façon de les faire entrer. 24 lettres dans les œufs ! Voilà comment s'y prendre ! Filius a enchanté deux douzaines d'œufs pour y glisser les lettres. Le livreur va nous aider à faire parvenir les lettres à Harry. Il ne reste que 3 jours avant la fin des inscriptions.

Le professeur de DCFM vient d'arriver : il s'appelle Quirell. Assez étrange comme bonhomme avec son turban toujours serré sur sa tête. Mais après tout, il parait que moi aussi je suis étrange, alors…Tout ce que j'espère c'est que je ne devrais pas en chercher un nouveau pour l'an prochain comme chaque année. Ca commence à devenir lassant. Je vais finir par croire que le poste est vraiment maudit. Depuis 20 ans, je n'ai jamais réussi à conserver deux ans d'affilées un même professeur à ce poste. Il faut dire que les 10 premières années, l'occupant de ce poste devenait de facto l'une des cibles privilégiées de Tom. Cela n'a pas contribué à la longévité des professeurs, je l'avoue. Du coup, il avait, à l'époque, fallu que je me charge assez régulièrement d'assurer ce cours. Non que cela ne m'eusse chagriné !

En tout cas, Merlin faîtes que ce Quirell soit à la hauteur ! Ses références sont plutôt bonnes, mais il m'a paru un peu…nerveux. Il faut dire qu'il ne cesse de bafouiller et de sursauter sans raison. Il va falloir que je prévienne nos élèves de ne pas se montrer trop taquin avec lui !

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais Balthazar m'attend et rien au monde ne me fera louper ce tournoi !

**Dimanche 29 Juillet**

Sourire ! Joie ! Bonheur !

On a gagné ! On a gagné ! On a gagné ! On a….d'accord, d'accord, je me calme t ej t'explique ! On a été formidable hier et aujourd'hui ! Baltie et moi avons été exceptionnellement bon. Pour la septième fois consécutive on a remporté le tournoi de Blackpool en devançant largement nos concurrents ! Je serai presque prêt à répondre aux 6 lettres de Fudge ! C'est dire mon bonheur ! On revient à la troisième place au classement général, on peut encore garder espoir de remporter la coupe. Et si on y arrive, peut-être aurais-je enfin de nouvelles paires de chaussettes à Noël ? C'est quand même beau de rêver !

Une quarantaine de lettres. Minerva n'y est pas allée de main morte. Elle a envoyé quarante hibou avec quarante lettres qu'ils ont fait parvenir à travers la cheminée. D'après Bella, Vernon était furieux. Elle les a vu partir en voiture mais pas rentrer. Je suis très inquiet. Si je n'ai pas de réponse demain, j'irai moi-même le chercher. C'est décidé.

**Lundi 30 juillet**

Ils ne sont pas rentrés chez eux. Les Dursley sont partis en voyage. Vernon semble penser qu'ainsi il pourra laisser derrière lui les lettres. Mais manque de chance, je sais parfaitement où ils sont. J'ai donc envoyé 1 lettre à leur hôtel tôt ce matin. C'était avant que moi-même je ne reçoive ma lettre.

Nicolas m'a de nouveau écrit. Quelqu'un a essayé de pénétrer chez lui hier. Il est persuadé que c'était pour récupérer la pierre. Si c'est le cas, il faut réellement être prudent. La pierre, si elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains, pourrait s'avérer un danger immense. Surtout si comme je le pense, Voldemort n'a pas entièrement disparu.

Je suis d'accord avec Nicolas, la pierre n'est plus en sécurité même à Gringotts. Et le seul endroit le plus sûr qui existe, c'est ici à Poudlard. Il va falloir ramener la pierre ici. Minerva, Filius et Sévérus vont m'aider à protéger la pierre. Nous allons concevoir dès aujourd'hui les protections magiques. Donc impossible pour moi de m'absenter pour aller chercher Harry. Heureusement que mon cher Hagrid est là. Il s'est empressé de me proposer d'aller trouver Harry avant d'aller récupérer la pierre. Il l'amènera faire ses courses au Chemin de Traverse. Hagrid et son cœur d'or. Comment Dippet a-t-il pu penser que c'était lui qui avait ouvert la chambre des secrets ? Alors que dehors rodait Grindewald et que dans nos murs manoeuvrait déjà Jedusor. Il n'est point dans mes habitudes de critiquer mes successeur, mais Dippet n'est certainement pas celui qui aura la plus marqué Poudlard, à part pour ses décisions des plus critiquables. Enfin, toujours est-il que Hagrid, malgré ses lubies étranges, ne ferait pas de mal à un hibou, et je lui confie ma vie sans crainte. Je lui ai remis la clé du coffre de la famille Potter ainsi que celle du coffre où est entreposée la pierre. Il mènera sa mission à bien, j'en suis certain. Ne serait-ce que pour effacer ce rictus méprisant que j'ai surpris chez Sévérus quand je leur ai annoncé qui se chargeait de cette mission.

Je repense à ce jour où il est allé chercher Harry à Godric Hollow, rarement je ne l'avais vu aussi ému. Laisser Harry chez ces moldus lui a fendu le cœur. Il n'est que justice que ce soit lui qui aille le chercher, même si il a fallu batailler ferme avec Minerva qui n'avait qu'une envie : y aller elle-même. Si Harry n'a pas vécu avec l'amour qu'il était en droit d'attendre, il est certain qu'ici il est déjà aimé de certains d'entre nous comme s'il était de notre famille.

Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'Hagrid saura faire preuve de retenue. Mais dois-je réellement avouer que j'espère sincèrement qu'il saura donner aux Dursley la leçon qu'ils méritent ? Ce n'est guère charitable, j'en conviens. Mais qui a dit que je devais être parfait ? Certainement pas moi !

**Mardi 31 Juillet**

Hagrid m'a fait parvenir une lettre très tôt ce matin.

_Monsieur le directeur, _

_J'ai donné sa lettre à Harry. Je l'emmène acheter ses affaires demain. Le temps est affreux. J'espère que vous allez bien._

_Hagrid. _

Ouf ! Je suis soulagé. Il a trouvé Harry et lui a remis sa lettre. Nous y sommes parvenus juste à temps. Dommage que la lettre ait été si courte, j'aurais aimé qu'Hagrid m'en apprenne plus sur les circonstances de leur rencontre. Mais il ne perds rien pour attendre. Dès demain, il sera soumis à un terrible interrogatoire, foi de Dumbledore. En attendant, c'est un véritable soulagement qu'Harry ait reçu, enfin, sa lettre. On peut officiellement le considérer comme un élève de Poudlard. J'espère qu'Harry aura passé un bon anniversaire, enfin il faudra attendre demain pour le savoir !Vivement demain !

* * *

_A vos reviews !_


End file.
